Dark Secret
by CherriePie
Summary: Amu, Utau, and Rima have been home schooled since they were young. Now in high school, just their luck, they must share dorms with 3 hotties of the school! But there's a secret hidden in them. They have a thirst for something red and it isn't Kool-Aid.


**Vivi: ALLLRIIIITE~ MY 5 MONTH BREAK IS OVER (Sorry I didn't tell you guys :| )**

**Ikuto: Vivi you are a shame to Fanfiction. You left the poor readers hangin'**

**Vivi: T~T Sorry I'll improve. -sniffle- Anyways I'm putting Unexpected Change on hold because I just don't know what I'm gonna do next so yea. This is also Rimahiko and Kutau It's not really minor though. Nor major... OR IS IT? O.O**

**Amu: So What's this story about? Btw Welcome Back**

**Vivi: *Q* Thank you. Hehe You'll see. The first chapter is boring.. the fun will start next chappie ^^ And guess who's playing a huge part in this story with you? :D**

**Amu: Don't tell me......**

**Ikuto: -looks at Vivi- Is it...**

**Vivi: -nods- :D**

**Ikuto: YESSSSSSSSS -HUGS-**

**Amu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! **

**Vivi: -Melts-**

**Ikuto: Since no one's really alive right now except me, Vivi Does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**xo~xo~xo Amu's POVxo~xo~xo**

I stared intently at my reflection in the mirror. I turned to my left, then to my right. I'm not used to wearing uniforms because I've been home schooled since .... Grade 1? Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I pouted at my wider looking face. I buttoned up my jacket. Meh, it doesn't look right. Unbuttoning it, I loosened my tie and belt, folded the cuffs of my oversized jacket and shirt, put on red plaided leg warmers on. And lastly, clipped a section of my sugar pink hair up with a shining red 'X' clip.

There we go! I smiled at my satisfying transformation. "Hinamori-Sama! You must hurry and eat your breakfast or you'll be late!" Urged my maid.

"Yup, yup! I'm comin'!" I picked up my book bag and ran to the kitchen.

I glanced at the ticking clock, knowing I'll be late if I don't get on my way now. "Mom! I can't eat breakfast now. I need to get going now!" I cried.

"Oh! So you're not going to have breakfast?" Mom called from the 15 meter long dining table.

I went over to call our driver. **(A/N: PFFT! I dunno what they're called properly.)** I stepped into the white limousine, our driver lifting my luggage into the trunk. My mom ran out giving me a bear hug. "Be safe out there. Call me every week or I'll call back."

"Fiiiiiine. Bye." I shut the door and we were on our way.

I tightened my fists, nervous on how school will be like. I wonder if Utau and Rima would be there before me. I looked out the window and saw many teens with the same uniform as me walking toward the same direction as I was. When we passed them they'd stare at the car in shock until I was outta sight. When we arrived the driver escorted me out of the car. Everyone nearby just stared at me, "Hey, hey, isn't that the daughter of a famous magazine editor and photographer? I heard she's super rich."

"Hey, yea. She's ten times as hot though." Replied a male.

"Whoa! Back off, she's mine." He joked.

"No way! Not unless I get her first!" He chuckled.

Ignoring everyone's comments, I see Utau's deep violet limousine park by mine followed by Rima's black limousine. Feeling relieved, I waited for those two to come over. "Hey." I called calmly.

"Hey." The two replied.

"Yo! Yo! It's Hoshina Utau! Her father is the director of the record studio Easter **(A/N: Am i rite? :O)**. I heard she did some records herself. And there's Mashiro Rima, her mother and father owns a famous cosmetics company!" **(A/N: That's the first thing that popped up x.x) **

"Whoa! And they're really hot." Some other dude said.

We entered the large palace-like building. As we entered, we hear girls screaming from across the hall at the bulletin board, where the class lists were. "Kyaaa! I hope I'm in class 1-B so so so so bad!! I heard there are 4 super hotties in that class and everyone's praying to be in the same class as them." A girl squealed to the girl beside her, running past us toward the class lists.

"What's up with girls in high school so hyped up in romance?" Complained Rima, annoyed.

"Been reading too much manga?" Utau replied, making me giggle.

"Yeah, it's pretty ridiculous." I added.

All of a sudden, all the girls in front of us, or maybe even some guys? Turned to our direction and had some creepy glint in they're eyes. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" A stampede of students almost ran us over, not caring about who we are.

"Ehhh???!!!" I said, looking back.

The swarm of students crowded around three males, one with midnight blue hair and eyes, tall and slim. Totally model worthy. The other with chestnut hair and electric green eyes, muscular and also pretty tall.**(A/N: OKAY OKAY HE AIN'T BULKY) **Athlete of some sort? The last one had smooth, long voiletish blue hair, walking gracefully. "Not interested." Utau turned back to our direction and continued walking, Rima and I followed.

When we were facing the class lists, I looked for my name. Ooooh! How _lucky_ I'm in class 1-B. And I was actually hoping I could stay away from those 3. "What did you two get?" I asked curious,"I'm in 1-B"

"Me too!!" Rima and Utau cheered in unsion.

"Yay!! That means we're in the same class 'till the end of the year!!" I cheered along.

**xo~xo~xo**

We were a little early to class but we were almost the only ones here. Rima sat behind me and Utau sat in front. I crossed my legs under the desk and rested my chin on my fist, looking out the window. "So you're Hinamori Amu, am I right?" A voice asked beside me.

I turned my head and saw a super handsome boy with longish blond hair and beautiful amber eyes. "Oh! Y-Yes! Nice to meet you!" Oh, did that sound too desperate?

Eeek! He'll definitely lose interest in me now! "Awesome!! I love reading your mom's magazine! And I completely love your dad's photography!" His flawless face brightened.

I stared at him, he's totally cute. I love the princely like type people, they're totally my type. Unlike those three from before. My face felt hot from that smile. It was so gentle and heart warming. "Hinamori-San?" I snapped back to reality.

"O-Oh! Really? That's great!! What's your name?" I tried to sound casual.

"Hotori Tadase, but you can just call me Tadase." He gave that killer smile once again.

I can't breathe! "Oh! I'll be going back to my seat now, I'll talk to you some other time shall we?" He walked away, giving a graceful wave.

I stared at him as he walked away. I loved how he walked. It was so graceful, yet again. "And you're the one who thought finding love in high school was ridiculous." Utau giggled.

"W-Whatever!" I looked back out the window.

Five minutes past by and almost everyone was in class. Everyone was looking our way and whispering to each other. "Hey! Hinamori-San looks sooooo cool!! I heard she's distant from everyone except Hoshina-San and Mashiro-San since they were childhood friends. I also heard she has a celebrity boyfriend from France!! How she wears her uniform is super cool!! Cool & Spicy~!!!!"

Everyone was talking about us until _they_ came in. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IKUTO-KUN! KUKAI-KUN! NAGIHIKO-KUN!!!" I need ear plugs....

They sat down in the only seats left. Then our teacher walked in, Nikaido-Sensei and settled the girls down. And some guys. He had long light brown hair tied in a messy ponytail, green framed glasses and wrinkled clothes. "Hello, class. My name is Nikaido-Sensei and welcome to Seiyo High!" He smiled, "First, let us take attendance."

"Hotori Tadase." My heart skipped a beat, hearing his name.

"Here!" DOKI!

"Himamori Amu."

"Hinamori!!" The class giggled.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Yo." The midnight blue haired boy greeted, which is followed by some "Kyaa"s

"Souma Kukai"

"Hey!" The chestnut haired boy called, again, with some girls squealing.

"Hoshina Utau"

"Here."

"Mashiro Rima"

"Here." Her angelic voice chimed.

"Fugisaki Nagihiko."

"Here." Again with the squeals..... Shut up...

And on with the list. After that, Nikaido talked about school rules and handed out our class schedules. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Seiyo High has mixed dorms, but we have _zero_ tolerance with sexual actions. Calm your hormones." Nikaido said a little more fiercely, getting his point through. Leaving students groaning.

BUT WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? WHY WOULD THEY EVEN DO THAT!! This is ridiculous......... "Your dorm room number will be on your schedule. They were randomized so you might end up with all the same gender.... Sick of you kids switching keys... you'll get your keys once you hand your schedule into the office." I was shaking in anger. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO MAKE IT MIXED!?

"Okay. We're going to make a seating plan, so you kids will stop bickering all class." Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!

I sat there in disgust. This teacher is so strict! "Hmmmmmm..... Tsukiyomi-San, you will sit.... Uuugh seating you seven will be hard." He was looked at Utau, Rima, Tsukiyomi-San, Souma-San, Fugisaki-San, Tadase-Kun and I.

"Uuum... Sit beside Hinamori-San over there, beside the window." He pointed at me.

I wanted to head desk myself right now. Why couldn't it be Tadase-Kun? He walked over to me, some other guy in his seat picked up his books and walked to the front. "Yo." I suppose he was calling to me.

Sending him a cold glance I said in my Cool & Spicy tone, "Just sit down and don't get me involved with your group of fan girls." I was still looking out the window.

I didn't know what he was doing but I heard him say to himself, "Interesting..."

"Hoshina Utau, sit next to Souma-San." Nikaido pointed to the seat two desks diagonally away from me.

Utau groaned and picked up her books.

**xo~xo~xo Utau's POV xo~xo~xo**

Why! Out of all the people must I sit next to one of _those_? I sat down and pretended he wasn't there. He stared at me a little too long. Looking back at him I said coldly, "What?"

"Why aren't you squealing?" He smiled.

"Why? I'm not like those annoying girls. Plus, I hate people like you the most." After that, I looked the opposite direction.

"Mashiro Rima, over there beside Fugisaki-San." Nikaido pointed to a desk all the way across the room.

I guess we're all even aren't we?

**xo~xo~xo Rima's POV xo~xo~xo**

I grabbed my books and walked over to my new seat. I saw Fugisaki-San stare at me with some troubled face. I sent him a 'Don't you dare say a word to me' glare. It seems like he got the message and he turned back to his direction, although he was still looking at me. Fighting the urge to sock him in the face, I stared at the white board.

**xo~xo~xo Cafeteria/ Normal POV xo~xo~xo**

"What dorm number did you guys get? I got 104." Amu asked them, playing with her salad.

"Oooh! I got 103! Too bad. But at least we're beside each other!" Utau jumped up.

"I got 105." Rima stated, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yay!" Utau and I cheered.

**xo~xo~xo The roof (same time) xo~xo~xo **

The three hid here because the girls and some boys would chase after them. "Hey.... You know Hoshina Utau? She's different... Her _scent_ is so strong...... And it smells so good......" Kukai said.

"..... Same with Mashiro Rima...... I couldn't read her mind either." Nagi stretched. **(A/N: Twilight really gives you some ideas doesn't it. :3)**

"Weird... It's going to be hard this year, sitting beside her. How can I resist?! And if I don't resist I'm gonna be in huge trouble." Kukai complained, yawning.

"Funny, we all sit beside some kind of mysterious girl." Nagi leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Ikuto, why are you so silent?" Kukai poked Ikuto.

Ikuto was laying on the ground, facing away from the blaring sun. "Hinamori Amu......"

**xo~xo~xo Utau's POV xo~xo~xo**

"Alright, we'll meet out here at 5 o'clock. It's 4 o'clock right now." Rima ordered.

"Mmk. See you." Amu dug in her bag for the key.

"Bye." I unlocked the door.

Uuugh what a tiring day. I dropped my bag beside a random bed and left my luggage where it is. I let myself fall into the _supposedly_ fluffy bed, but there was a huge lump under me, "Eh?"

I flipped off the covers revealing a sleeping Souma-San. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

**xo~xo~xo Amu's POV xo~xo~xo**

I finally found my key and unlocked the door. Pushing the door wide open, I dragged my luggage in. I examined the room, no one was here yet. I continued my way to a bed until, "Heeey!! Who's the lucky one this year!?" A familiar voice said and gave me a hug from behind.

Oh no..... Don't tell me it's........... Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**xo~xo~xo Rima's POV xo~xo~xo**

I was the last one to enter my dorm. I struggled with the key and it fell out of my hands. I was about to pick it up until someone beat me to it. "Here." Someone said.

I looked up to see none other than Fugisaki Nagihiko. "Why are you here? This is my dorm." I said coldly.

"Last time I checked, my dorm number is 105. Please take care of me, roommate." He gave a smile.

No way. Just my luck.

**xo~xo~xo**

**Vivi: Haha a bit long! I guess it's to make up for my break o.o**

**Ikuto: Yay!! Yaay!! I'm going to be in the same dorm as Amu~ Woot! -Dances-**

**Amu: Vivi! T~T**

**Vivi: XD Sorry. Anyways I'll try my best to post the next chappie ASAP since I'm still on Spring Break 3 Please Review. I luv them. It keeps me goin'~ So if you send a review, I'll be more motivated to type up the next chappie~~ anyways CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!**


End file.
